1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a layout design method of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a layout design method of a semiconductor device including field effect transistors and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Related Art
To increase the capacity of a semiconductor device and to reduce a manufacturing cost, there are many efforts to increase the degree of integration of a semiconductor device because the degree of integration is an important factor for determining a product price. Because the degree of integration is determined according to an area which a unit cell occupies, it is important to effectively design a layout of a semiconductor device. Generally, designing a layout of a semiconductor device using a layout design tool requires significant time, and trial and error. Therefore, it is important to shorten a layout design time.